Fighters and Lovers!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichigo's a fighter at heart, no matter what. So when the Espada get a new member what will happen? How will The Fighter's life turn out? Can there be Fighters and Lovers? Rated M for Yaoi! Language, smoking and violence! ShiroxIchi! or IchixShiro!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Okay my little bunnies! Here's a story that we deemed good enough for posting!

**Shiro: **Yeah! I think it's gonna be cool! *grins*

**Grimm: **Wait, what's it about?

**Ichi: **Yeah, when I was flipping through the spiral, I found it intriguing but it wasn't finished, so what is it about?

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks* I left it unfinished on purpose, because I didn't want you three to know how it ends!

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***groans*

**Grimm: **Well, could you at least tell us what couple it is?

**Angelchan2012: **I don't know…

**Shiro: **Please~!

**Ichi: **It would be nice to know the pairing here, would you please tell us Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, since you asked so nicely, and because you guys are so eager to know! This story is gonna be ShiroIchi!

**Grimm: **Damn! *crosses arms over chest*

**Shiro: **Woohoo! *pumps fists*

**Ichi: **Okay!

**Angelchan2012: **I only chose Shiro because I haven't done very many ShiroIchi stories and also because I've realized that I've done so many more GrimmIchi stories! Anyway, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **And welcome to the first chapter of **Fighters and Lovers!** I hope ya'll enjoy! *bows*

* * *

><p>It was already ten in the evening, and everyone in Karakura Town was fast asleep. Well, almost everyone, save for a certain orange haired teen, who was currently in his bedroom awaiting a call from his friends. Ichigo Kurosaki lay in his bed, waiting for his friends to call him, because they were going out tonight. As soon as his cell phone started flashing-he didn't have the ringtone set on, he answered it in a whispered, "Hello?" The only answer he got was a gruff voice saying, "We'll be at your place in five minutes, be waiting outside by then." "Okay, I'll see ya then, Renji," the red head answered, smirking in excitment, as he hung up his phone with a soft 'click', so as not to disturb his family. <em>Wouldn't wanna be caught by the old man, <em>the teen thought, _he'd kill me if he knew what I was doing!_

Ichigo Kurosaki sat up from his bed, chocolate brown orbs adjusting to the darkness, the sheet falling off and, thanks to the open curtains, the moonlight revealing a royal blue shirt that clung to his chest like second skin. Once he got off his bed and fixed it to appear as if a body lie within it, the lunar light also showed that he wore skintight black pants and a pair of blue converse. After the orange haired teen fixed his bed, he grabbed the remaining things he needed for the night: a black hoodie and his chain belt, along with his pack of smokes. He never left home without them. When he had everything he needed, he opened his window and closed it, leaving it open just a crack to climb back inside in the early hours of the following morning, and climbed down the side of the house to the front, where he took the pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and brought it to his lips. He lit it up and inhaled the calming nicotine while he waited for his friends to arrive.

Not a moment later, a black Dodge Journey rolled up the Kurosaki's driveway, a small black haired girl smiling and waving to the berry through the passenger's window. The red head merely nodded to the girl in acknowledgement, flicking his cancer stick to the ground and putting it out with his heel. He then pulled up his black hoodie and walked up to the car, jumping into the back seat and closing the door quietly. Once they drove off, conversation began.

"So, who else do we need to pick up, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, passing a cigarette to the smaller, raven haired girl-Rukia Kuchiki. As she took the cancer stick, she lit it and took a puff, thinking before exhaling the smoke and saying, "Well, we still need to get Chad," Ichi couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his lips, _Chad's an excellent fighter! He'll be great with us! …that is…if he's willing to help…_ A tattooed red head looked at the berry's face through the rear view mirror and smiled at him, "You thinkin' the same thing, huh? But what if Chad doesn't help? You know he's been wantin' to leave for a while now..." Ichigo sighed at the statement and stretched his arms, "Well, Renji, if he doesn't help, then fuck it…we'll just have to make do without 'em…we've been fine without 'em before and I'm sure will do fine if he doesn't help us now…" Renji looked at his friend through the mirror again, and then smiled, "Those are some tough words, Ichi…still as gutsy as ever…" Ichigo looked at his friend and smirked, nodding.

When they drove up to Chad's apartment, it was Ichigo that went upstairs to check and see if the big guy would help them out tonight. He walked up to the apartment door and knocked on it, waiting patiently for the gentle giant to come to the door. They called Chad the 'gentle giant' because he only fought when he had to, or for occasions like this, but lately, he had been cutting back on these nights, wanting a regular and normal life. He knew that Chad had heard him, if the shuffling on the other side was anything to go by. When the door finally opened, it revealed a tall, dark skinned man with chocolate brown hair wearing a black wife beater and white shorts. Ichigo smiled at him and said, "Yo, Chad, ya ready to go?" The 6'4" male sighed and said, "No, Ichigo…I'm not ready, because I'm not going." The smaller male looked at him intently before sighing and saying, "I pretty much figured you weren't, just wanted to find out for sure if ya wanted to go one last time…well…goodbye, Sado…" With that said, Ichigo turned and left, leaving a wide eyed Yasutora Sado standing in the doorway.

The red head climbed back into the car and sighed, saying, "Sado's not coming with us…ever…" Rukia and Renji looked at him, and then nodded. Renji then said, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Ichi-Ouch! What the fuck, Rukia!" rubbing his arm that had been punched from the tiny raven. "That's what you get for not including your own girlfriend, jackass!" the violet eyed girl growled, raising her fist for another blow. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" the tattooed male said, raising one arm in defense-the other was on the steering wheel-"You're a major part of the group just as much as we are! Right, Ichi?" Meanwhile the berry was in the back seat relaxing, with his arms behind his head as he chuckled and said, "Dude, you're the one that fucked yourself on that. I'm not saving your ass this time!" Renji whined and said, "Aww c'mon Ichi! You're an asshole!"

"Nope, besides, that's what you disserve for stealing my smokes last week!" the red head replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They continued the drive in playful argument, as well as punches.

* * *

><p>By the time the group drove up to their destination, it was already midnight. The group drove up to an empty lot just outside of Karakura Town, by a few abandoned buildings. Renji killed the motor and the trio stepped out of the car, waiting for their '<em>friends<em>' to arrive, if they weren't already here. The raven lit a cig and inhaled the toxins to calm her nerves, only to hear her orange headed friend say, "Put it out…our buddies are here…" Ichigo looked around the area, waiting for the bastards to come out, he knew they were here, he heard several voices and snapping of branches as if someone was walking when the berry's gang _wasn't_. "So, Strawberry and his group did show…" a sinister voice laughed, "Oh, but wait…someone's missing, where's the bigger one at? Did he chicken out? The pussy!"

From the shadows came four figures. The first one was a man with a height of about 5'10", with chocolate brown hair, and tanned skin. Renji bristled at the sight of him, and through gritted teeth he said, "Starrk…where's your leader? Or is he hiding, like the rest of your gang?" Ichigo knew they were just trying to scare him and the rest of his friends, that was one reason why Renji was so riled up. A few weeks ago Starrk had jumped the elder red head and beaten him senseless, nearly killed him, as well as stolen his Harley Davidson, but now Ichigo was gonna make sure Renji got his revenge. "Now, now Abarai, what makes you think I would hide?" the voice cooed, as the owner of that voice stepped out of the darkness, revealing a tall, nearly seven foot male with black hair, and smoldering charcoal black eyes, and a piano like smile. "Nnoitra Jiruga," Rukia said, disgust lacing her tone, her violet eyes narrowed in anger. Nnoitra smirked at her and said, "At your service," "Bastard, I hope you burn in hell for what you did to Renji!" the girl screamed, wanting to beat the man into submission right there. His smile widened as he said, "I'll see you there, bitch."

Ichigo lit a cigarette and said, "I see you brought more company this time, what for? You afraid we're gonna kick your ass **again**?" Renji and Rukia smiled smugly at this remark, while Ichigo just stood in front of them, the cig in his mouth as he looked at Nnoitra knowingly, a blank look on his face. The taller male scowled and said, "No, I brought more because I wanted to introduce you to a new member of the Espada, as well as to make sure you all are dead by the end of the night!" The next figure to come out was one that Kurosaki was all too familiar with: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The man was 6'2" with teal colored hair and eyes, as well as cyan colored tattoos underneath both eyes, giving him a wild look, his nickname in the Espada was Pantera, meaning "Panther" or something like that; Ichi could care less for the bastard. They had fought many times before and the man had become obsessed with trying to beat the berry, but every time they would fight, the kid could never find it in himself to deliver the finishing blow.

Then came the supposed, _newcomer_. Nnoitra smiled and held his hand out, as if showing the male around like he was a brand new sports car. Then he said, "This is Shirosaki Taeki, our newest member of the Espada! This is our Cero Espada!" the raven cackled as he saw the trio's eyes widened when they heard the male's rank. The new member-Shirosaki-was about an inch taller than Ichigo, making him 5'10", and was eerily similar to the berry in facial and physical features. He had a lithe frame but was well built. The only difference was in skin tone, Shirosaki was a pale white, and his hair looked like freshly fallen snow, and his eyes…his eyes were a very scary detail as well…the sclera was a sea of black with the pupils a molten gold color, giving him a very eerie and creepy look. But to Ichigo, he seemed very mysterious and…cool.

Once Shirosaki got a look at Ichigo, he also noticed how much alike they looked. Although he didn't know the red head's name, he couldn't wait to find out. He figured the guy had to be somewhere around 5'8" or 5'9", with his flaming orange hair and tea colored eyes that held a lot of emotion in them, although his face was that of nonchalance. Shirosaki deemed him as the leader of the group, since the other two seemed too stupid to get such a high role in a gang.

After Kurosaki and his group had seen the 'new guy,' Ichi only smirked and said, "Now that we've had our introductions, let's play, ne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Angelchan2012: <strong>Okay, that was chapter 1 of **Fighters and Lovers! **I hope ya'll will review and tell me what you think!

**Shiro: ***pouts* Aww! And it was just gettin' good!

**Grimm: **I know! Why'd you stop?

**Ichi: **I know!

**Angelchan2012: **Wow Ichi, you're agreeing with them?

**Ichi: **Yes! Because I was actually getting into this story! It was getting good!

**Shiro: **Yeah! It's very descriptive!

**Grimm: **You better update this soon!

**Angelchan2012: ***sweat drops* O-okay…say the phrase and I will!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and Angel will update quicker!

**Angelchan2012: **Hey! *pouts* jerks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Alright! Here's chapter 2 of **Fighters and Lovers! **Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Shiro: **I know I'm enjoyin' it!

**Ichi: **It's very interesting, that's for sure!

**Grimm: **Yeah, I actually agree with them on that!

**Angelchan2012: **Yay! Grimm agrees with us on something! Now say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

**Grimm: **That's one thing I will never agree on _wanting _to do: saying the phrase all the time!

**Shiro: **Me too!

**Ichi: **Be nice guys! At least she writes about us!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww thanks Ichi! *hugs Ichi*

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Recap!-<strong>_

_Ichi only smirked and said, "Now that we've had our introductions, let's play, ne?"_

* * *

><p>Rukia was the first one to throw a punch, landing it straight into the piano-like grin of Nnoitra Jiruga. "BITCH!" he screamed, grabbing his face to prevent blood from spilling out of his nose, while running back towards his fellow Espada and then yelling at the gang members, "Get them!"<p>

Starrk went straight for Renji, kicking at the tattooed male. The red head blocked it with both his fists and threw a punch at the brunette, missing, allowing the Espada to successfully land a kick to his stomach and chest area, the red head not hearing the '_crack!_' in his chest. Renji landed on the ground with a 'thud!' causing Rukia to look back and check on her boyfriend. "Shouldn't get distracted, cutie," Nnoitra cooed, giving her an uppercut before holding on to her arm and tossing her over his tall frame. She flew about twenty feet before landing into the side of one of the buildings. She landed with a loud, "Oomph!" her back pounding, and stumbled back up, running towards the lanky male to try and fight him again.

Ichigo had a bigger problem. He looked at Grimmjow, who had a huge grin on his face and said, "So…_you _again, huh?" The blunette only laughed and said, "Yeah, you got a problem with that Strawberry?" The red head shrugged and said, "No. I just think that the kitty should consider stayin' home once he's been beaten so many times," Hearing this, Grimmjow scowled and said, "Why you little bitc-" "Enough with the talking Jeagerjaques, let's dance," the berry interrupted, coming straight towards the taller male and landing a kick right to his chest, knocking him back several yards. The blunette quickly recovered from the blow and ran towards the red head, charging with everything he had, throwing punches and kicks, Ichigo dodging all of them. The red head was also giving him punches and kicks, but for some reason, was holding back. Soon enough, the berry was behind Grimm and delivered a blow to the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

Shirosaki, who had been watching the whole fight between the two, stepped up to the berry and said, "Well, tha was quite a show. Now, let's see wha ya really got, ne?" Scowling, Ichi followed the albino's retreating form into one of the abandoned buildings, hoping his friends would be alright without him. _What the hell did he mean by that? _The red head thought, keeping his who body alert.

* * *

><p>Renji stood on shaky legs, spitting blood out of his mouth and holding his side. "Bastard," he muttered, guessing the brunette must have cracked a rib or two. The red head barely had enough time to dodge a swipe to his head, unfortunately Starrk was still able to nail a kick to his injured side again, causing Renji to roar and fall down in pain. Rukia, who had been taking a serious beating by Nnoitra, looked up from the ground, "Renji," she cried, worried for her boyfriend's condition. The raven haired male just laughed and said, "There's nothing you can do for your man now, slut!" before giving her a foot in her face. She rolled out of the way just before the taller male's foot fell, causing him to hurt himself and jumped up, running towards her injured lover.<p>

"Renji! Renji, oh my gosh," she said, looking over him and trying not to touch anything that may be broken, "It'll be okay Renji. I'm here." "R….Rukia…" he coughed, blood coming from his mouth. Violet eyes softened with concern, before she promised, "Save your strength Renji, I'll get you into the car, then I'll handle those two assholes…" She gently tried to pick up the red head and brought him over to the Journey, placing him in the back seat of the car, lying on the seats. She then reached under the seat and pulled out the two small pistols hidden in the car and turned to the two men that were coming towards her.

"Stop right there, bastards!" she screeched, taking aim and putting her fingers on the triggers. Starrk and Nnoitra stopped in their tracks instantly, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa, hold on for a minute there short-" Nnoitra said, before being interrupted with, "No! I won't be taking anymore of this! I'm tired of seeing my man get hurt! And you two…you two are gonna pay for it…" Rukia said, her violet eyes narrowed as she cocked the guns and pulled the triggers…

* * *

><p>Shirosaki broke the lock on the building that used to be the old Seireitei Inc. before they moved to Tokyo, allowing the albino and berry entrance. Once they were inside, he led them up several flights of stairs and into the CEO's office, where now, a large and old desk lay, covered with dust. Windows are lined along the back of the desk, giving the CEO, or rather, where he would have sat, a nice view of Karakura Town. Shiro stood by the window, while Ichigo stood by the doorway, ready to leave, should the place decide to collapse on them. The place just didn't seem <em>that<em> safe. After a long silence, the red head decided to speak.

"Why have you brought me up here?" Ichigo demanded, "Why fight up here when we would be perfectly fine fighting down there." "Simple," the ivory male replied, gazing out the window, to the town ahead, "I had a question er two ta ask ya, tha's all." "Fine, what is it?" the berry said, scowling. Shiro smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, before turning towards the other and stating, "I was watchin' ya lil' fight wit Grimmy earlier-" "Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo interrupted. "Mah, tha's not nice, Ichi, interruptin' people when they're still talkin'…" the albino corrected, smirking at the berry's growl before continuing, "anyway, while I was watchin' I couldn't help but notice somethin' about the way ya were fightin'…" At this, a fine orange brow rose in curiosity, "What do you mean?" A silvery laugh echoed through the room, and most likely the rest of the building. "What I mean…" the albino laughed, "is tha during yer lil fight wit Grimmy-kun," he walked over to the red head, an arm over Ichigo's shoulder as he whispered into the berry's ear, "_I could tell ya were holding back on 'em_." Ichigo's eyes widened at Shirosaki's words, "H-how did you? How could you-? Th-there's no way you could tell…" Shiro stepped back from the stunned boy and smirked, "Oh I could tell berry, I could tell…now, why don't we find out wha yer **really **made of, ne?"

Ichigo recovered from his stupefied stated and glared bloody murder at the albino, "Fine. Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Starrk had high-tailed it out of there before Rukia had even had a chance to pull the triggers, and when she did, they didn't even know that those guns were firecrackers. She looked down at the ground and smirked, the confetti making a mess on the dirt. <em>Good thing these look real, <em>the raven thought before gasping and remembering a certain someone in the backseat of the car, _Renji! _She ran towards the car and threw open the door, checking on her boyfriend to make sure he was okay, "Renji! Are you-?" only to hear chuckling from inside the van, "You really scared the shit…outta them…didn't you, Rukia?" The raven haired girl smiled, tears in her eyes as she nodded and said, "Oh, Renji, I'm so glad you're alright…but we still gotta take you to a hospital…you know that." He sighed and said, "Yeah, but Ichi's not gonna like it…"

* * *

><p>The albino stood, waiting for the red head to move, the red head doing the same. It was as if they both knew what each was going to do, because the next thing they knew, both were kicking with opposite legs and hitting with those legs, almost like swords. They exchanged punches; dodged kicks back flipped over each other's moves and eventually came to a standstill. Both of them crouching, fists out, panting. Ichigo standing by one end of the desk, Shiro, the other end. "So now yer bringin' it all out, huh?" the albino smirked, Ichigo scowled and said, "Shut up. Besides, we still need to finish this." The ivory teen shrugged, and as the red head blinked, Shirosaki had disappeared. <em>What? Where the fuck did he go?<em>

Shirosaki was behind Ichigo and took the teen by the waist, grabbing him and slamming him against the desk. Ichigo landed with a loud, "Oomph!" Shiro cackling above him, "You'll never beat me if yer mind keeps wanderin' Ichi," "Fuck you, Shirosaki!" Ichigo yelled, using his legs, he wrapped them around the albino and rolled them over the desk. Shiro then used both their weight and caused them to go crashing through the windows, out of the second story, and onto the ground.

They were lucky enough to land on the bushes at the bottom, Ichigo hurting his arm and leg, due to Shiro landing on top of him.

Once they landed, Shiro nailed one last hit to the berry on the cheek, saying, "Keep yer guard up, Berry, otherwise, I just might kill ya!" and ran off, most likely to the other Espada. Ichigo was left to help his friends, limping back to the car. When Rukia saw the berry limping towards the car, she gasped and said, "Ichigo! What the hell happened?" "Nothing. Just a sprained ankle and a broken arm. I'm fine." She narrowed her eyes and said, "Bullshit, Ichi. What really happened?" He sighed and said, "Nothing…" muttering, "Just, fell out a window, that's all…" Violet eyes widened in shock, "YOU FELL OUT A WINDOW! Ichigo are you okay? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" Chocolate brown eyes rolled as he said, "I'm fine, Rukia, really. How are you and Renji? Are you two okay?"

At the mention of Renji, Rukia looked down. "Renji's okay, right? Rukia…" Ichigo said, concern etching into his voice, "Rukia, tell me Renji's okay…" The raven sighed and said, "Ichi…Renji needs to be taken to a hospital, big time…I'm sorry, but he's hurt badly." The berry sighed and said, "Okay, let's go." Ichigo hopped into the passenger seat while Rukia got into the driver's seat. The drive to the hospital was a silent one, the two hoping that Renji would be alright. Well, Rukia at least, Ichigo was more concerned with a certain albino. _How the hell did he know that I was holding back? How did he know my fighting style as well? We were too even, and that's creepy, no one I've ever fought has been that good! Who are you…Shirosaki Taeki…?_

* * *

><p>"So you fought with Soul Society tonight." a smooth voice stated. "A-actually, n-no, we didn't, sir," Nnoitra said, placing an ice pack on his head. "Then who did you fight with tonight?" the voice asked, sickly sweet. "W-we fought with K-Kurosaki's gang, sir…w-we didn't m-mean to…i-it's just that, they're always beating us, a-and w-we wanted to show 'em who's boss," the raven stuttered, know that whenever the voice got <em>that<em> tone, the man was pissed. And you didn't like it when he's pissed. "It's alright, Nnoitra, you just wanted to assert your dominance…you did _win_, right?" The lanky male's eyes widened, as he stuttered and said, "Um…well, n-no, sir…we didn't win…we ran from the fight actually…" There was a long, agonizing pause before, "I thought as much, Nnoitra, please see me in my office," the voice said through the intercom. "Yes sir," Nnoitra sighed, _I'm so fucked…_

Shiro, who walked through the halls to his room, marked with the gothic number 0 on his door, was thinking about a certain orange haired boy. _He sure was somethin'. He definitely knew how ta fight…_ the albino smirked at this thought, _I can't wait ta see him again…but I wonder wha else he can do…he sure knows how ta mouth off, tha's fer sure…I can't wait ta see ya again…Ichigo Kurosaki…_

* * *

><p><strong>Angelchan2012: <strong>Okay, that's chapter 2 of **Fighters and Lovers! **I hope you bunnies enjoyed it!

**Grimm: **I didn't! Berry boy knocked me out!

**Shiro: **Get over it kitty! Besides, Ichi's mine in this story!

**Ichi: ***sigh* why do I have to put up with their idiocy?

**Angelchan2012: **We both do Ichi…we both do…anyway, say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this and other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **So I can see I was missed by the Fan Fiction community! I really love all your excitement my loyal bunnies!

**Shiro: **What about us?

**Grimm: **Yeah, we missed you too!

**Ichi: **You guys do know we're part of the 'loyal bunnies' right?

**GrimmShiro: **…maybe...

**Ichi: ***face palms* idiots…

**Angelchan2012: **I know they are, but at least they showed their care now say the phrase guys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap!~ <strong>_

The albino smirked at this thought, _I can't wait ta see him again…but I wonder wha else he can do…he sure knows how ta mouth off, tha's fer sure…I can't wait ta see ya again…Ichigo Kurosaki…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo drove the SUV to a hospital while they were still outside of Karakura Town. Rukia sat in the back to help comfort Renji with his wounds. "Are you okay Renji?" the small girl asked, concern etching her face as she laid her boyfriend's head on her lap. Renji looked up at her and smiled, "I'm fine babe…just a little sore is all." She gave a quiet chuckle, knowing her boyfriend was only trying to calm her down and stop her worrying. Ichigo glanced at the rear view mirror at them and smiled, <em>they have it so easy…they can rely on each other, comfort each other and be all lovey-dovey and shit….I wish I could have somethin' like that…<em> The berry looked out the windshield and saw a hospital up ahead. Looking at the rear view mirror he said, "Heads up guys, we got a hospital." Rukia looked up and said, "Thank Kami, I thought we'd never find one." Ichi just rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't think I can find a place like that Rukia? I live in a freakin' hospital, remember?" They laughed as the Journey pulled into the parking lot. "You go take Renji in and make sure he gets treated, I'm gonna stay out here," the teen ordered, helping Rukia get Renji out of the car. She nodded and took the pineapple inside.

Ichigo sat on the hood of the car, allowing the heat of the car to warm him up. He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it, bringing the tobacco stick to his lips; he inhaled deeply and then exhaled, thinking about tonight's events. _Where the hell did this Shirosaki guy come from? How was he able to read my moves so easily? And of all the gangs to join, why the Espadas? Well, whatever the reason, the next time we meet….I will beat you….__Shirosaki Taeki! _

* * *

><p>Shiro stood on the balcony of his room, a sadistic smile on his face. The night's events certainly made him happy, it's not everyday you meet a sun kissed cutie like the one he fought today. <em>That strawberry sure has spunk, and I like that, <em>the albino thought, smiling at the dirty thoughts that entered his mind. "Ichigo…I will find ya, and I'll kill ya…or maybe…I'll make ya my pet." His smile widened, threatening to split his face, _I always wanted a pet…_ He jumped from the balcony and ran off in search of his future 'pet'.

In the meeting room belonging to the Espadas' leader Nnoitra waited before going in. _I don't want to do this…maybe I should just leave... Yeah that's it! I'll go and he'll never know! _Ulquiorra stood behind the taller male and said, "Aizen-sama will see you now." The monotone male walked off, leaving the lanky male to stare at the opened door in fear. In the far end of the room sat Aizen, one hand curled under his chin as though bored and a smile on his face. Nnoitra kneeled before his leader, portraying cool collectiveness, but shivering like a dog with its tail between its legs on the inside. "You called for me, Aizen-sama?" the lanky male asked, trying to avoid eye contact by looking at the floor. "Yes Nnoitra," the calm and soothing voice answered. The raven looked up to see a man with chocolate brown hair, tea colored eyes and a smile that lied about what it's owner was really feeling. Aizen looked at the other male and said, "You've become a major disappointment to this group Mr. Jiruga, I don't like disappointments. I want you gone." Nnoitra looked at his leader in horror, "You want me to leave the Espadas? But where will I go?" A small pale white man with snow white hair and a disturbing grin came out from the shadows. In his hand he held a handgun and placed a finger on the trigger as he answered, "To hell." A single shot echoed throughout the room and in an instant, Nnoitra Jiruga was dead.

Shiro whistled to himself as he walked, the sound of a gunshot heard throughout the trees. _Guess Jiruga got wha was comin' to him…poor bastard,_ the albino laughed at the thought, "He was a fuck up, not like he was needed anyway. Now…where do I start lookin' for the berry?" He took off in the direction of where the fight took place, _better ta start there then look elsewhere._

Once he arrived there, he checked where the berry's car was parked and noticed the tire tracks that lead towards the road. _Hmm…the tracks go right instead of left…so he's still out of town? Nice…Better watch out...I'm comin' fer ya Strawberry…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo hopped off the hood of the car and threw the cancer stick to the ground, stomping it out. He sighed and ran a hand through tangerine locks, then looked at the hospital before his phone went off.<p>

_**Hey, I'm gonna stay here with Renji over the night, he's got three broken ribs and a fucked up arm ~R&R**_

The berry cussed quietly while reading the text, _damn, I didn't think it was that bad. _He sent a reply back to Rukia.

_**Okay, just make sure he doesn't die, alright? You two be safe ~Ichi**_

_**Bastard! He's not dying and we'll be fine. YOU be safe out there, okay? ~R&R**_

He snickered at the reply and closed his phone, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. He got in and started the car but stopped as he thought he heard something by it. He looked out the window in suspicion, but when he saw nothing, he stepped out and said, "Hello? Anyone there?" Receiving no answer he shrugged and got in starting the car once more…completely unaware of his new passenger in the back seat and the golden eyes watching his driving route.

Shiro smirked and thought, _hello Ichigo, it's good to see ya again…now let's see where you live…_

* * *

><p><strong>Angelchan2012: <strong>Oh my god! Shiro's stalking Ichi!

**Grimm: ***smirks* at least he hasn't been caught…yet

**Shiro: **Wha makes ya think I'll get caught?

**Ichi: **You're an idiot and will show yourself in some fucked up way

**Shiro: **I'm not an idiot!

**Angelchan2012:** Ah, you guys are all idiots, now just zip it and say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! Angel will be updating other stories soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: **Alright! Here's chapter….4 of **Fighters and Lovers!**

**Shiro: **It looks like it'll be interestin' *grins*

**Grimm: **I still think you're gonna fuck up when you show yourself

**Shiro: **Am not!

**Grimm: **Are too

***Commence the two knuckleheads fighting***

**Ichi: ***sigh* why are they here again?

**Angelchan2012: **Because we need them *sigh* can you say the phrase Ichi? I gotta go lock 'em up in a room or something before they break my stuff

***Window crashes***

**GrimmShiro: **He did it! *points to each other*

**Angelchan2012: **I'm gonna kill you two! *chases after the idiots*

**Ichi: **While she's doing that, please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Recap!~<strong>_

Shiro smirked and thought, _hello again, Ichigo, it's good to see ya again…now let's see where you live…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo drove with nothing but silence accompanying him, <em>tonight was pretty fucking weird to say the least<em>, he thought, his mind going back to the albino he fought earlier. _He was fast…and strong too, _Ichi mused, _he didn't look that tough, but…_The red head sighed when he saw the time; _it's already 1:00 am! How the hell am I gonna explain why Renji's in the hospital?! Goat face might be up by now, considering he's working in the ER most of the time…I hope he's not…_

Shiro was enjoying the looks that swam across the berry's face; _aww is the poor Strawberry in trouble? _ He wanted to laugh, but due to his current circumstance he held in his laughter. He continued to mentally map out the streets they were on and smiled once they arrived at a small apartment. _Is this his place? Pretty shitty if ya ask me, _the albino thought, noticing the trash cans knocked over and beer bottles strewn across the grass.

Ichigo looked up at the apartment and sighed once more, "At least Rukia will have her car back," _and she won't get in trouble_, he added mentally. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car, turning to walk back home, he didn't notice a passenger door open and something slipping out of the vehicle. As the berry walked, he couldn't help but hear the sound of another person's footsteps. He stopped and so did the other, as he continued walking he heard the sound of footsteps pick up again. He turned to face whoever was following him but when he turned, he saw no one. Puzzled, he looked around and again, saw nothing. Sensing no danger he shrugged and continued on his path back home.

_Damn! That was fuckin' close, _the albino thought, ducking into a nearby alley, _Note to self: don't follow so god damn close behind! _He sighed and, keeping his distance, continued to follow the red head. It was about half an hour before they finally reached Ichigo's home. _So this is the place!_ Shiro thought, noticing how home-y it was, he also saw a small clinic connected to the place, _so there's a family business, huh? Cute, now that's takin' safety ta a new level. _It wasn't until he saw the red head go to his room that he was able to develop a plan. _Yer makin' this way too easy Strawberry, _Shiro thought, a sadistic smile making its way to his face. He began walking back towards the Espada's territory in the forest, the smile never leaving his face. _I think I'll pay ya a visit tomorrow night…I want ya at full strength fer my little…surprise…_

Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even as he made his way back up to his room, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. _What on earth is this feeling? No one's out there, there's no reason for me to feel this way_, the red head thought. He cast one last look out his window to find nothing but shadows being cast from a nearby street light. He sighed and took off his hoodie, dumping it onto the floor and removing his shoes along with his pants. The male plopped down onto his bed and relaxed, before letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cursed his luck and walked towards the albino's room, <em>the fuckin' snowflake better be there…little shit, takin' away <em>_**my**__ prey like that…_ He kicked the door open and was about to yell, only to find the room empty, and the balcony window open, curtains flowing in the wind. "That little fucker," the blunette cursed, "I'm gonna kill him!"

The sexta walked over to the balcony and jumped, landing silently; he looked around and headed off towards the town. _Only place I can think of to look for the bastard_, Grimm thought, running a hand through teal locks. He kept his pace cool and collective, knowing that the albino had to return at some point.

"What do you think you're doing out this late?" a tired voice asked, causing the blunette to turn and send a kick towards the voice's owner. Starrk caught the foot with ease and said, "Grimm, why on earth are you out so late? Looking for the newbie already?" The brunette dropped the other's foot and looked at cerulean orbs with tired eyes. "And if I am? That little shit deserves a beating for taking away my kill!" Grimmjow answered, a snarl marking his features, "I'm gonna grab him by his scrawny fuckin throat and choke him till he gets some color on his pasty face!" Starrk couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's anger, "Blue, you're getting worked up over nothing; just let the kid have his fun. Then when he's done, you kill him. Easy as that." Grimmjow smirked and said, "Starrk, I swear, sometimes you're either a lazy motherfucker or a freaking genius."

The brunette smirked and said, "I'm just a motherfucking genius, that's all." They laughed and continued back to their territory, before separating to head to their respective rooms. A mischievous idea made its way to the blunette's mind, causing said male to smile; _it won't hurt to pull one prank on the brat… _He made his way back to the albino's room, after grabbing a can of spray paint, and closed the door behind him. The sound of hissing the only thing heard in the halls.

* * *

><p>Shiro got back to his room about two hours later, and to say he was tired was an understatement; he was fucking exhausted! <em>Finally back…at least I can just pass out on mah bed,<em> the male thought, opening the door to his room, only to gape at the sight he was greeted with. He grit his teeth and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"**GRIMMJOW YOU BASTARD!**"

Laughter is what he was met with in response. "Hope ya enjoy the new paint job Snowflake!" the blunette laughed, _I guess he can't appreciate decent artwork…although I don't think tagging is artwork…oh well, blue's better than white anyway!_ The sexta laughed until he heard loud poundings on his door, "Grimmjow open up right now!" Shiro shouted, banging on the door with each word. "Haha! Nah, I can't hear ya, I'm sleeping!" he replied, laughing when the pounding stopped. "Tche, fuck you Blueberry!" the younger replied, walking away from the door, knowing it was a lost cause.

_Hehe, knew he'd give up…the wuss, _Grimmjow thought, before drifting off to sleep, a cruel smile on his face. In Shiro's room, the whole place was trashed, blue paint staining the sheets and the words "Fuck You" written across the walls, a large gothic six was painted on the doors to his bathroom and closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Angelchan2012: <strong>So that was the newest chapter of **Fighters and Lovers!** Hope you bunnies enjoyed it!

**Grimm: **Damn, and I was sure the snowflake was gonna fuck up!

**Shiro: **Well I didn't so in your face blueberry!

***commence the two imbeciles fighting again***

**Ichi: **I'll say the phrase, I just hope they don't-

***door busts off hinges***

**Ichi: **break anything else…*sigh*

**Angelchan2012: **I'm gonna freaking kill them! *chases after the idiots*

**Ichi: **Anyway, please review! And look out for some other chapters! Please forgive Angel's tardiness, as college has had her busy lately


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Okay guys, I'm trying something a little different this year, and yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but hey, things happen and sometimes you can't control it. I'm very sorry for not updating and hope this chapter makes up for it. I know a lot of you bunnies seemed to like the little author notes with Ichi and everyone, but I'm gonna try it without them since it gets dull. So here's the latest chapter of **Fighters and Lovers! **I hope you all enjoy it!

Oh and I don't own Bleach or its characters

* * *

><p><strong>Espada's Territory<strong>

Grimmjow knocked on the door to the albino's room and left saying, "Oi Snowflake! Food!" Said snowflake just groaned and looked at his clock next to the bed. _8:00am….ugh…too early…._he rolled over on his bed and fell back asleep, ignoring the talking going on outside as others passed his room. _Fucking Grimm….I'll kill that bastard….after my nap…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to a knocking sound from his door and heard his father's voice saying, "Ichigo, I'm leaving already, be sure to wake your sisters up for school later and don't be late to your classes either!" The strawberry groaned and looked over at his alarm clock, <em>three in the morning? That old bastard wakes me up three hours before my alarm just to remind me of shit I already know! Fuck that, I'm going back to sleep!<em> He pulled the covers over his head and let sleep consume him.

By the time he awoke again, the house sounded eerily quiet. "Yuzu? Karin?" Ichigo called, heading to the hallway. "Yuzu! Karin!" He shouted, heading to their shared room only to find two empty beds. _Where the hell…? Oh fuck! What time is it?_ He headed back to his room only to see his alarm unplugged. With widened eyes he ran to the kitchen to see a piece of paper on the table.

_Ichi-nii,_

_Good morning big brother! Sorry for not waking you like we normally do, but we caught a ride to school with some friends since you looked so tired. Breakfast is made and in the microwave for you. We won't be back till later since Karin has her soccer game. Hope to see you there! We love you!_

_P.S._

_We heard you sneak in last night. Please stop fighting so much, we don't want to lose you._

_Love,_

_Yuzu_

Ichigo smiled as he finished reading the note, and then did a double take on the last sentence. "They heard me? But…but it was so late, how did they…shit," the berry muttered, grumbling to himself as he headed back up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his cell phone to check the time, "Damn, I already missed one class…and I have the same teacher for the second one…eh, I guess skipping won't be so bad today." He stretched and stood, grabbing a few clothes he headed to the bathroom to wash off. When he got out and got dressed, his phone went off, Rukia's ring tone blaring.

_**Ichigo, we just got out of the hospital, bring the car and pick us up. ~R&R**_

_**Okay. How's pineapple head doing? ~Ichi**_

_**He's better now. Three broken ribs, and a sprained wrist, so he's out of commission for now ~R&R**_

The read head cursed under his breath as he read the status on Renji, _Damn it…he'll be fine, just lots of rest for now. And I won't have to sneak out…so I'm safe for the time being._ He grabbed the keys to Rukia's car and headed out the door, remembering to lock it. It took about half an hour to get to the raven's apartment; as soon as he got there he unlocked her car and got in. As he drove towards the hospital he noticed something on the back seat. He decided to wait until the car was parked to see what it was.

Once Ichigo arrived at the hospital he got out, opened the passenger door and found what appeared to be a lighter. It wasn't just any old lighter either; it was a Zippo lighter, with a gothic zero engraved on it. When the berry picked up the lighter, he could feel another engraving on the bottom. He turned it around and saw the name _Shiro_ looking up at him, and a shiver ran down the berry's spine. _That bastard was here last night? But how I-_Then Ichi remembered the noises he heard while he was walking home last night. _No way….I've never heard of an Espada following me….Did he-? Did he follow me all the way home?_ Ichigo couldn't help the sense of fear in his gut as the last thought surfaced, the pale man's sadistic laugh echoing in his mind.

"That son of a bitch," the red head muttered, gripping the lighter tightly. "Are you talking to yourself again Strawberry?" Renji said, as Rukia walked him to the car. "Huh? Shut up pineapple head," Ichigo retorted, "I was just thinking aloud that's all." He put the lighter in his pocket and got in the driver's seat, starting the car up and waiting for the others to get in. Rukia noticed the movement and intended on asking about it later. She helped Renji get in the vehicle and sat in the front passenger seat by Ichigo.

On the drive back home, Renji fell asleep and the raven haired girl found it the right time to ask her friend. "Ichigo," she started, getting his attention, "what was that silver thing you put in your pocket?" The red head glanced at her, as though trying to decide whether or not to tell her. Finally he sighed and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. "I found it before I went to get you guys," he said as he handed it to her, "It has that creep's name on it." Her eyes widened as she saw it and stated, "He got in the car with you last night? How did you not know?" Ichigo shushed her as Renji's snoring became evident, "Don't wake up the idiot, and I didn't know because I don't know for sure if he did or not!" "Well this being here sure as hell proves that freak was here!" she whispered fiercely, shaking the lighter in his face. "I know that! And I could care less that he was here, what I'm more concerned about was if he followed me while I was walking home last night!" the red head growled, slowing down as he neared the couple's apartment. Rukia's demeanor changed from anger to worry as she said, "You don't think he did…do you? Even though we hate each other, we both agreed to stay away from the each gang member's respective families." The taller male shrugged, and sighed, "I don't really know Rukia…I know both groups made that pact but he's a newbie remember? He may not know the rules as much…plus that pact was made years ago."

She sat in silence as the car crawled towards the driveway. She opened the door and got out, and said very softly, "I really hope he didn't follow you Ichi…I know your family means a lot to you." He nodded in return and said, "Me too. Now get the idiot and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?" She nodded back and opened the back door, letting the tattooed man fall out of the back and onto the driveway. "What the hell Rukia?!" he shouted, grabbing his head in pain, "Don't be such a baby," she laughed, "You're not dying, so shut up and get in the house." He sighed and walked towards the front door, looking like a kicked puppy. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Then looking at Ichigo, she said, "I really hope that dick didn't follow you last night Ichi... get going. I'll keep an eye on Renji." He smiled softly and nodded, "Okay, thanks Rukia."

The red head got back in the car and drove back home, keeping in mind to check out the rest of the car for traces of the albino being there. _I need to know for sure…it feels like he's still in the car with me….what is it about him that's so damn mysterious?_ The albino's laugh echoed in his mind, causing a small flutter in his chest. He gripped the steering wheel harder, _what is this feeling?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Snowflake!" Grimmjow called, a twisted smile on his face. The white toned male glared at the blunette from his bed, "What the fuck do you want Blueberry?" he hissed, sitting up from his bed, the sheet falling to reveal a toned torso. "Ya make me stay up all fuckin' night just ta clean my room from <em>your<em> mess, then ya wake me up so goddamn early for food, what could you possibly want now!" he shouted, throwing a shoe at the elder male. Grimmjow just dodged the shoe and laughed, "Aizen's callin' fer ya Snowball, s'not my fault this time." Shiro sighed and fell back down face first on his bed, "I'll be there in a bit.."

After hearing the sound of footsteps walking away, the albino teen rolled onto his back and sighed, thinking about a certain red head. _Ichigo...what is is about ya tha makes ya so appealing? ...it's your eyes...so much fire in them...I wonder what you'd look like in pure ecstasy..._ Sure enough his thoughts went to visualizing the berry with flushed features and panting underneath him. _You'd look so sexy I bet...I-chi-go..._ He smiled perversely and giggled to himself before getting up and getting ready to go see Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well that's it for this chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'm currently going to work on other stories bit by bit and a request I got from some readers. I'll do what I can! Thank you all for being so patient with me, I am so sorry for being late in posting! Please leave reviews for me! :D


End file.
